Play of Destiny
by Iwidis
Summary: Riku decides that to have Kairi for himself, he must get rid of Sora. Play format ::Oneshot::


Please read and review

Thank You

-

Characters:

Sora

Kairi

Riku

Tidus

And a voice?

-

Soliloquies: 3

* * *

_Small islands surrounded by miles of ocean. A special island made just for children with white sandy beaches, lush bright green leaves of palms and paopu. A small dock for boats, and boarded up areas for climbing and out looking._

On the Destiny Islands, kids play in the oceans and sand. The laughter never dying from their beaming faces. Every day was fun and happy, with many new things to do. Playing was of course a passion, to which they all shared with great zeal. Each time they reached the islands, they'd run to their friends with alacrity of a child.

On the islands, three special friends relax by a Paopu tree. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, friends since the beginning, enjoy their time together before the sun sets behind the horizon and the light of day vanishes with their time on the island.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi are on the paopu island_

Sora: We better return home you guys. It's getting dark and I don't want to get in trouble for missing curfew, again.

_He turns to leave_

Kairi: Wait, Sora. Just a little while longer. I want to watch the sunset, please.

Sora: But you've watched it many times before.

Kairi:

_Shakes her head_

It's different each time. Each time I feel different. Each time I'm by myself. Well, it feels like it.

Sora: I've watched it with you before.

Riku: I've watched it with you too. Unless you've forgotten.

_He smirks_

Kairi: Never mind.

Riku: Look, the sun has set, we should return now, before it gets too dark.

Sora: What's the point. I'm already in trouble.

Kairi:

_Laughing_

Sorry Sora. Come on, let's go.

_They run over the bridge, down the stairs and across the beach to their boats and row home together. The next day Sora reaches the Island before everyone else and stands in the water watching the edge of the water and sky._

Sora: What does she mean all alone? I've watched the sunset with her several times before. Maybe not all the times, but I do… I barely had any sleep because of this. Why does it affect me so much? It hurts me when I see her sad, and I feel so glad when she's happy. I always get so nervous around her that I can't say anything with out blushing.

Tidus:

_Arriving from the dock_

Hey Sora! You're sure up early! Usually Riku is here way before you show up.

Sora: Oh, well, I couldn't sleep that much. Was thinking.

Tidus: Thinking? Whoa, you ok?

Riku:

_Walking towards Sora and Tidus_

Yeah, Sora, you must have been thinking really deeply. And you too Tidus, I'm usually here before you also. What gives today?

Tidus: Well you see.

_He chuckles_

I came here early to challenge you to a fight! I'll beat you this time! So come on, take out your weapon!

Riku: Are you serious? You challenge me every day. And I always win. What makes today different?

Tidus: Because today, you're going down.

Riku: I'd like to see you try. And how about you, Sora? Two against one? You up for the challenge?

Sora:

_Startled_

Wha…

Tidus: This is between you and me Riku! Mano e mano! Ha! You're just afraid that you'll lose!

Riku: No, I'm afraid you can't defend yourself with out someone else's help.

Tidus: Grrr… I'll show you! C'mon! Draw!

_He pulls out his red staff_

Riku: Well, Sora? You up for the challenge?

_To the side_

After all, you are the only one to have beaten me…

Sora: I don't know.

Tidus: Hurry it up! I don't care any more! If it'll get Riku to fight me, then I'll gladly invite Sora to my team!

Riku: You have an invite.

Sora:

_Nodding_

All right! You're on!

_They both draw and prepare for fight._

_They strike, dodge, jump, and lunge._

Kairi: Sora!

Sora:

_Frozen_

_It's… It's Kairi!_

_Is hit_

_He falls_

Augh! Ow, my side.

Tidus: Ugh… next time Riku, next time.

Riku: Did you guys get a good enough beating? Maybe you'll learn from this.

_Tidus runs to top of tree house and commences in training_

Sora _smiling_: I lost count. What's the score now?

Riku: Sora, what were you thinking during the fight? You obviously weren't truly there. I was worried that I was going to lose. To you Sora.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi _catching breath_: Sora! You're up early! I went over to your house, but your mom said you already left. What's your big rush?

_Riku looks hurt and annoyed but then hides it under a mask of happiness._

Sora: Oh, If… If I'd know you were coming, I wouldn't have left… sorry.

Kairi: It's okay. What matters is that you're here and I found you. Good morning Riku. You're up early, as usual. Do you even sleep?

Riku: Haha, very funny. Maybe if you guys didn't stay up so late doing nothing, like watching the sunset, you wouldn't over sleep.

Kairi: Hehe, you've got a point there. But only the fun stuff happens when it gets dark. And sleeping in is a little price to pay when you can enjoy the wonders of the night!

Riku: Touché.

Kairi:

_Grabbing Sora's arm._

Let's go Sora! We can go exploring in the Secret Cave again. I want to see our pictures again.

Sora: Pic... pictures…? S… sure… Wait… you mean the one where we drew…

Kairi: Yup! Those! I'll even teach you to draw better this time.

Sora _blushing_: O… ok.

Riku: You go ahead Kairi. I want to chat with Sora for a little while.

Kairi: Oh, sure. You can come too if you like Riku.

_She runs off_

Sora: What is it Riku?

Riku: Were… were you distracted during the fight because of Kairi?

Sora _flustered_: Wha… what!

Riku: You were weren't you?

Sora: Um…

Riku: I can see it. See what the two of you have.

Sora: Are you okay? You seem a little angry.

Riku: Angry? No. Maybe a little heartbroken.

Sora: Riku…

Riku: Even after the closing of Kingdom Hearts, I realize that she really loves you. But I just can't get her out of my heart. No matter what I do. She's deep inside, her smiling face, always a sign of friendship between us. But… that's all it is. That's all we have. Just friendship.

_Sora is silent_

It's pretty ironic how her words nullify your strength, when while you were traveling the worlds, her words gave you power to defeat the heartless, to defeat me. Your keyblade is undoubtedly the strongest weapon here, even than my Soul Eater. But when I heard her call you, it gave me the strength to win. It worked both ways. It made you weak and me stronger.

_His sword disappears_

I want a real fight again sometimes, when Kairi isn't in our way.

Sora: Why are you saying all these things? Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Kairi sooner?

Riku _laughing maniacally_: Sora! I don't know how to say it any more clear than that! I'd think it was obvious by now. How many times have I shown affection for her, always trying to protect her, even teasing you about her. That joke about sharing a Paopu with her, I was serious about it at first.

Sora: Really.

Riku _smirking_: Maybe you're just too dense to have seen it.

Sora: Hey!

Riku: You love Kairi right?

Sora _blushing madly_: Wha... what are you saying?

Riku: So you don't?

Sora: Wa… wait a minute! I didn't even say anything and you say that?

Riku: You do love her.

Sora _flustered_: Stop it!

Riku: heh.

Sora: Riku…

Riku:

_Walking towards his Paopu Island_

See you later, keyblade master.

-

_Sora and Kairi are inside a cave with graffiti on rocks and a strange door with no knob. Kairi is kneeling by the door with one hand on a picture of her and Sora giving each other Paopus_

Kairi: What were you and Riku talking about?

Sora: Nothing really.

Kairi: He's not coming with us?

Sora: No, he decided he wasn't coming. Needed to do something else.

Kairi: He's sitting on the Paopu tree isn't he?

Sora: H… How did you know?

Kairi _smiling_: Silly, he sits there when ever he is thinking. I've always asked him what he was thinking about, but he would always turn away from me. He was always so distant over there.

Sora: Yeah. Distant.

Kairi: Well, let's not worry too much about it; after all, everyone needs time to think for themselves. Riku just does it more often than us. Now I'll show you how to draw properly.

Sora: Hey, are you saying I can't draw?

Kairi: Well…

Sora: Hey!

Kairi: He he. You don't have to be embarrassed about it.

Sora: I'm not!

Kairi:

_Picking up a small rock_

Well, then suck it up and take it like a man. Come on, grab a rock. This'll be your first art lesson.

-

_Outside of Secret Cave on beach near docks_

Kairi: I'll see you tomorrow, Sora.

Sora: What? You're not coming with me?

Kairi: I want to see what's wrong with Riku. This time he seems more out of it than usual.

Sora: You said it yourself that people need time to think.

Kairi: Don't act like a parrot. I'm just going to see if he's ok. That's all. It's my duty as his friend to comfort him.

Sora: I'll come with you. He's my friend also. It would be better for the both of us to go and comfort him.

Kairi:

_Shaking her head_

No, Sora. I don't know why, but when we left the cave, I saw him looking at our direction. When you turned away, he scowled at you.

Sora: What? He scowled at me? Are you sure? He doesn't do that a lot does he?

Kairi: No, so he's obviously upset with you. Just go home, I'll come and talk to you in the morning.

Sora _unsure_: All right. Don't stay out too late.

_Sora goes on boat_

Kairi: Bye! See you tomorrow, you hypocrite!

_To herself_

Seriously, telling me not to stay out late. Who's the one who has been missing curfew these days?

-

_Riku nonchalantly sits on his Paopu tree, watching Sora and Kairi chat._

Riku: hmm… it'd be nice to be in Sora's shoes right about now. She talks to him all the time. I don't even know if she acknowledges me anymore. All I am is… a third wheel.

Voice: She doesn't respect you.

Riku: Respect?

Voice: You're too weak. Too nice. What happened to the stronger Riku?

Riku:

_Looks around_

Who… who the hell's there? Show yourself!

Voice: I am nowhere, yet within your very soul.

Riku: This… this feels just like when Ansem had me.

Voice: How astute of you. Your observations are indeed keen.

Riku: Ansem?

Voice: Close, but no cigar. I'm you. The stronger you.

Riku: Shut up. Go away and leave me alone.

Voice: Fine. You're always alone anyways.

Riku: What? You sure have nerve.

Voice: Did I hit a sore spot?

Riku: Quit bothering me. I'm thinking.

Voice: Of her right? You're always thinking of her. Feeling love towards her. What's the point? You'll lose to the keyblade master anyways. Like you did before in Hallow Bastion. His heart was stronger, it always will be, and it will always win her love.

Riku:

_Clutching his head_

Go away! Stop telling me this!

Voice: Heh heh heh. Think fast. Here she comes.

Kairi: Riku, are you feeling okay?

Riku _looking up_: Huh? Oh, hi Kairi. What do you want?

Kairi: Is there something bothering you lately, Riku?

Riku: Why?

Kairi: I just want to know. I'm your friend after all.

Riku: Yeah… a friend… and nothing more.

Kairi: What was that?

Riku: Nothing.

Voice _to Riku only_: Why are you being so shy? This is your big opportunity and you're going to let it pass you bye? What kind of weakling are you? Here, I'll give you a little shove in the right direction.

Riku: _What? No! Don't do anything!_

_Riku stops moving for a while. The voice disappears, and so does all his worries._

Kairi: Riku? Are you okay?

Riku: I've… I've never felt better. It's like I went through a metamorphosis.

Kairi: I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll be going now. So bye.

_She turns to leave_

_Riku grabs her shoulder and turns her around_

Riku: Don't you want to watch the sunset with me?

Kairi: Weren't you the one who told me not to stay out so late?

Riku: It's not that late. The sun has barely begun to set.

Kairi: I should be going anyways.

Riku: Don't leave.

Kairi: Why? Are you scared of being alone at night?

Riku: Heh. It's not that. It's just that… that…

Kairi: Yeah?

Riku: It's just that I love you! I've been in love with you since I met you! I've just been too stupid to say anything. All my heartache during the years has lead up to this moment at this time. I want you to know that I love you!

Kairi:

_In shock_

What… what are you saying?

Riku: I love you.

_He holds on to her shoulders with both hands_

Kairi: But… but…

Riku: but?

Kairi: Riku… I'm sorry Riku, but, I don't feel the same way you do. I'm really sorry Riku. I'm flattered, but I have no feelings for you, other than that of friends.

Riku: I was afraid of that.

Kairi: I'm really sorry. Sorry.

Riku: It's okay, you'll learn to love me eventually.

_He leans forward_

Kairi: What do you think you're doing?

Riku: Our first kiss.

Kairi: No, stop this. Don't.

_He kisses her_

Kairi: D… Don't touch me!

_She runs away_

Riku: Wait! Don't go anywhere!

_A dark keyblade appears in Riku's hands_

_He strikes her and pierces her heart_

Kairi: R… Riku…?

Riku: You're heart will belong to me, even if I have to go this far!

_He turns the blade_

Kairi: No! Sora…! Help me!

Riku: He can't save you now.

_She collapses to the ground_

_-_

_In the morning in Sora's room. The room is very messy with clothes everywhere and the windows open with the light streaming through the curtains. The light was very minimal_

Sora: What? Why is it so dark?

_He looks to the sky_

This is just like that night! What time is it? It's already nine o'clock? Kairi should have been here by now. What's going on? It's becoming even more cloudy. I hope she's not still on the island. I make sure.

_The phone rings_

Sora: Hello?

Kairi's mother: Hello? Sora? Is that you?

Sora: Yeah. It's me.

Kairi's mother: Thank goodness. Kairi must be with you. She didn't come home last night. I was worried something might have happened to her.

Sora: What?

Kairi's mother: You mean she's not there? Where is she Sora?

Sora _thinking_: Um… um… she's in the um… bathroom. She slept over here last night and ate dinner with us. She's just getting ready for the day right now. I'm very sorry that we didn't call you earlier. We were just too tired.

Kairi's mother: Well that's a relief. I'm glad that she's with you. Thank you for taking care of her. You're a very sweet boy, Sora. Good bye.

Sora: bye.

_He hangs up the phone_

Where is Kairi! She must still be on the island! It's dangerous if a storm is coming. I'd better go make sure she's safe.

-

_Riku is sitting on his Paopu tree watching the ocean as the waves roughen and a boat comes closer. Kairi lies in the middle of the small island, silent and inert._

Riku: Hurry up keyblade master. Come and save your little dove. I can finally crush you under my foot; once and for all. You'll never step in between us again.

_Sora's boat reaches the dock and he runs to the small island and stops just before he steps onto the island._

Sora: Riku! You're safe! Where's Kairi… Kairi! What happened to her?

_He runs to her_

Kairi! Kairi! Riku, what happened? Why is she like this? Like she lost her heart?

Riku: Settle down keyblade master.

Sora: Riku. Tell me what happened to her.

Riku: Don't worry about her heart. It's in a safe place. With in me.

Sora: How? Unless you have the…

Riku _pulling out the dark keyblade_: You mean something like this?

Sora: How did you get it? I thought it disappeared after I used it to unlock all of the princesses' hearts! How did it manage to come back?

Riku: With will, and a bit of darkness, anything is possible. And I will you to be gone! Prepare to die!

_He draws his weapon_

What are you afraid of? A keyblade master should be able to take on this challenge. Come on Sora. We settle this rivalry right now and end it. The battle for Kairi's heart will be resolved now.

Sora: What happened to you Riku?

Riku: You see, I sort of went through an epiphany. I realized that you do not deserve Kairi's heart! You don't deserve her attention! Not even one tiny glace!

Sora: Why are you saying this?

Riku: I am the true keyblade master and I shall have her heart! And if getting rid of you is the easiest way to do that, then I guess I have no choice.

_He jumps to Sora_

_Sora draws his keyblade and parries the attack_

Sora: Stop this right now, Riku! I don't want to fight you!

Riku: Well, that's just too bad isn't it? Because the only thing I have on my mind right now is to destroy you and every single memory Kairi had of you!

_He transforms into Dark Riku_

Sora: Stop it Riku!

Riku: Shut up! What do you know! You don't deserve to be treated with mercy. Kairi had loved you all the time, and you never showed it back. You always acted like nothing was going on between you guys. You seem to not even want to love her.

Sora: What are you saying? I went through all the worlds to look for you guys because I cared! I care for both of you deeply! And… and I _do_ love Kairi!

Riku: It is too late to regret!

_He strikes_

Sora _blocking the attack_: You've… you've gone mad! You let the darkness seep into your heart and what do you gain? Huh? Tell me!

Riku: I gain strength.

_They stare intently at each other_

Strength to defeat even the mightiest of foes. Including the current keyblade master.

Sora: It's false strength. The strength you seek cannot come from the darkness. See what you've become. Look through the light in your heart.

_Riku knocks Sora to the ground_

Riku: What I see in my heart, is darkness.

Sora: Impossible. There is light within you. There is light within everyone!

Riku: I don't expect you to understand. No, not from a soldier of light. You can't possibly relate yourself to me!

_He strikes downward_

_Sora rolls away_

Sora: You're wrong! You have light! Just look deeper! You can find it, I know you can, Riku.

Riku: Wrong. You shouldn't worry about my darkness. Instead, worry about your soon to be exterminated light! Haa!

_Riku strikes again_

_He struck Sora_

Sora _in pain_: ugh… Fight it…

Riku: Get off the subject already. Your pleas are embarrassing me. I thought that you would have put up a better fight than that. You're nothing but a keyblade master wanna-be.

Sora: Riku, I might not fight with my weapon, but I fight with my heart. Maybe you should think about that before you do anything else.

Riku: Hm… interesting. Your heart was why you had beaten me before. Thank you for reminding me. I'll solve this problem right away.

Sora _wincing_: What are you going to do?

Riku: You know how my keyblade can release hearts? It can destroy them too.

_He points his keyblade to Sora_

And this time, Kairi isn't there to help you out. You're now defenseless. Ha. I was actually worried that you would have been troublesome to defeat. Good bye Sora.

_Sora feels a sharp pain in his heart_

_He clenches his chest tightly and falls to his hand and knees_

Sora: Aah! Riku! Stop! Don't do this!

Riku: Try and stop me.

Sora: I… I can't… agh!

Riku: Pathetic. You dare call yourself the keyblade master? You're even too weak to put up a fight. Don't you want Kairi? You have to defeat me to release her heart you know? But don't worry; I'll take care of her. She won't even remember you. Not even a single bit. That stupid grin of yours will be wiped off her memory for ever.

Sora _clutching his keyblade tightly with his free hand_: It… It can't end like this. No… never. I won't lose to darkness; I won't lose you to darkness either.

_The keyblade shines brightly and everyone is engulfed within the light_

Riku: What!

Sora: Your keyblade may destroy hearts, but mine protected mine, and it shall set your heart free!

_Sora lunges to Riku who quickly dodges_

Riku: Maybe you are a worthy wielder. I might have seen you wrongly. It'll be my pleasure to destroy your spirit.

Sora: My heart is growing stronger. It will be much stronger than yours if you continue to wallow in the darkness much longer. Please reconsider your decision! Riku! Don't fall to darkness!

Riku: Shut up Sora. Don't complain, because this _is_ my decision, and mine alone.

Sora: Fine. I have no choice Riku. It is my duty as the wielder of the keyblade to obliterate all darkness.

_They fight_

Riku: Your fighting spirit…

Sora: You're still my friend; I just need to free you from the darkness that binds you.

Riku: Give it up! Don't try to do the impossible! You're not all mighty just because you hold the keyblade.

Sora: No. I just believe in myself. I wish you didn't have to rely on the darkness so much. It will rot at your soul and consume your heart. Do you want to end up as a pet to Ansem again? To darkness? Are you willing to become a slave to that!

Riku: SHUT UP! I don't want to listen to your supplication any longer! You make me weak Sora! You are poison to darkness. My darkness.

Sora _seriously_: I have tried to reason with you, Riku. You leave me no choice. Prepare yourself, Riku. I strike for real.

_They attack each other_

_Riku is struck_

Riku: Ugh… no… this can't be. A little longer…

_Dark keyblade disappears_

Sora: You've been defeated. Release Kairi's heart and escape the darkness!

Riku: I lost…

Sora: Yes, you did, but now you can walk in the path of light. Leave that trail of darkness behind you.

Riku: But… you don't understand. All I have is darkness. It's my own darkness.

Sora: You… your own darkness?

Riku: I told you. You wouldn't understand. My power is darkness!

Sora _saddened_: Riku… At least… at least return Kairi's heart.

Riku: Sora… you fool. I never had Kairi. Her heart always belonged with you. Can't you feel it? She rests with in you. Always. Even if I wanted her heart, I would never receive it. I thought that maybe if I got rid of you, Kairi would finally be mine. Heh. I guess I was wrong. With everything. I know now, that even if you were gone, she still wouldn't be mine.

Sora: Riku…

_Darkness surrounds the two_

Are… are you giving up to the darkness? Riku! You can't!

_He reaches out to Riku_

Riku _sadly but with a small hint of a friendly smile_: Heh. Sora. Remember? This? You couldn't reach me last time. Don't bother now. This is what I get for having a weak heart. Let me suffer my punishment.

Sora: You don't have to! You've learned your mistake! Grab on to me Riku!

Riku: Sora…

Sora _smiling_: How can I defend you from the darkness, when you won't let me?

Riku: You're too nice of a guy Sora. You've even forgiven me for this, when I've done this of my free will. You're too good of a friend. I'm going to miss you.

Sora: Don't say that. You have a chance to redeem yourself! Right now! Take my hand before it's too late!

Riku _smiling_: No. Sora, no. I'll come back. Don't worry.

_Riku disappears_

Sora: Riku… no! Come back!

Riku………

-

_Kairi is lying on her bed with Sora holding her hand, kneeling by her bedside. She wakes up_

Kairi: Sora…

Sora: You're awake! Kairi!

_He hugs her_

Kairi _surprised_: Sora…!

Sora: I was so worried. I didn't… I… was afraid I wouldn't have been able to tell you this…

Kairi: What is it?

Sora: I… I um… I love... I love you.

Kairi _shocked_: Sora, really?

Sora _blushing_: Yeah… heh. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier.

Kairi: It's okay. I'm just glad you said it to me now, rather than never. Sora… I love you too!

_She wraps her arm around him in an embrace_

I… I knew you'd save me, Sora. I had complete faith in you. I saw through your eyes and rested in your heart. I'm so glad that I'm able to hold you here.

Sora: I'm glad too, Kairi.

Kairi: But… but what happened to Riku? He…

Sora: He's… He'll come back. I know it. Don't worry about him. …What's wrong? You look upset.

Kairi _quickly putting on a smile_: It's… It's nothing.

Sora: Tell me.

Kairi: Well. Riku… Riku, he kissed me.

Sora: What!

Kairi: But… it didn't really feel like him.

Sora _frustrated_: What do you mean it didn't _feel_ like him?

Kairi: I don't know. Where is he?

Sora: I said he'll come back.

Kairi: Where did he go?

Sora: Well um… I don't really know…

Kairi: He'll come back, don't worry.

Sora: What? I'm not going to worry, I told you not to worr…

_Kairi kisses Sora and then leans against him as they embrace each other_

Kairi: I won't worry, as long as you're here with me. Sora…

Sora: Uh…

Kairi: Let's just stay like this for a while.

Sora: Sure… We can stay like this for however long you want. Riku will come back, and we'll be waiting for him. Together.

Kairi _crying_: Sora… I'm… I'm so happy that we were able to share our feelings.

_They cry_

End

-

Well um… -; I hope you enjoyed it.

If you don't like the format, I could uh… rewrite it? XD

Please review D

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
